The Athenian Thief
by Draco Illius Mortem
Summary: A boy blessed by a Greek god. Cursed by and betrayed by another. Friends with a hidden boy inside a perv. What may occur with this? "Your soul shall be my play thing. Your body my vessel. Grow strong or perish."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I recently went through and re wrote a lot of this story. Please give it a reread.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Highschool DxD**

I awake for another day. Another day with one friend, lots of looks, and even more insults. My name is Akimoto Hansuke my only friend is a giant pervert, his name is Issei Hyoudou. I have to go to school now. I hate this part. School is boring and the only upside is Issei really. I can finally see Ise. He's ogling Gremory-senpai again, while she gazes down on all of us. I wonder what she thinks of and about while being above us, literally, socially, the whole nine yards. I wonder what it would be like to have the vast majority of the school at your feet. "Ise! Stop being a perv before you get beaten again!"

"Huh?" Ise turned around with a little drool on his cheek. "Oh Han Solo! How's your mornin' been?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?" I'm going to kill him one day if he doesn't stop! "My morning's been fine though." I had finally gotten over to him.

"I won't ever stop Hans. And that's good."

"What abo-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Better get to class." I scurry off to class for another day in my hell.

* * *

Lunch has started and so I scurried to the roof. Ise won't come up here and neither will anyone else, or at least no one has while I'm up here. I enjoy it so much up here. There always seems to be a nice draft or some kind of wind. I always feel so _free_ up here. Free and alone, always so alone. I need a normal, no a _non_ perverse friend. Ise is a great guy but it's always sex and boobs with him. I should go out this weekend to the mall or something. But I'm always so tired.

Maybe I could take a nap. I think I could take a nap, just a little cat nap. Nothing too long. I.. would… be..up…be….

Oh shit! I have to get to class that was the bell. I knew I would wake up when it rang. I got up and grabbed my bag before running to the door but I had an uncanny feeling someone was watching me. I stopped right before the door and turned around to find that near where I had been napping was a girl. She had black hair in a bob cut, glasses, and was strangely surrounded by a blue cloud, kind of like how Gremory-senpai is outside the old school building. "Uh…. Hi?"

"Hello. Don't worry about being late that bell was for school's dismissal." She sounds really familiar, I just can't place it.

"Oh. Well I guess I better go before…" I realize now who she is, "Your Shitori- Kaichou, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. Before what?"

"Nothing, I lost my train of thought, sorry."

"I see. I could get you in quite the amount of trouble for cutting class like you did, and for coming up here. It's against the rules."

"Oh, well I'm very sorry. I don't have any other havens. Is there anything I can do for you that will make you not do that?"

"Well it's unlikely you can, but give me a challenge in chess"

"A chess match? That's it? Why?"

"Well, honestly I was bored and wanted a good match from an intelligent player. So, I looked through the school records for the student with the highest test scores."

"And?"

"And I found that you are the only person with the same scores as myself in everything except two classes."

"Oh. Well, I accept your challenge." Kaichou smiled, she has a beautiful smile.

"Great we shall play in the student council room. Follow me."

"Lead the way, M'lady."

"M'lady?"

"I have a habit of talking a little...differently."

"I see."

"Yeah, it's gotten me into a few trouble spots. A lot of people don't like how I talk."

"I am very sorry."

"No reason to feel sorry for me. I am how I am everyone else can shove off."

"Wow. That was a little unexpected. I wouldn't have expected that from a friend of Issei Hyoudou."

"I am friends with the good him, not the perv. I am the friend of the Issei who takes a beating not for peeping, but for another person being beaten themselves. The Issei who stands up to ten for one."

"I see. I guess your friend is very very deep within."

"Nope. Just hidden really well." I grinned at her from the side.

"Well this is the place, would you like to be white or black?"

"Black. Thank you."

"Your welcome and please sit." So our game began.

Our game lasted about an hour. "I lose. That was a great game. I have never experienced such a challenge." Sona has won this time.

"I agree. You gave me much more of a challenge then I was expecting."

I sucked in air, "You doubted my mad skills and intellect? I'm hurt." Kaichou grinned.

"Oh, shut up."

"Ouch. Okay I would like to play you again on a later date. When are you free?"

"Well, I am free for lunch this Friday, so if you don't feel like napping again stop by."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it." It was odd, most people said Kaichou was up tight and super strict with everything and one.

* * *

It's Wednesday now. Ise says a girl asked him out for this Saturday and he showed me a picture of her and wow. I must be getting worse because Ise was surrounded with a grey and the girl, Yuuma, had grey, muddy red and a gross mud green. I think I need to see a doctor.

I have also decided to use King's Gambit on Kaichou. I think that it would surprise her.

* * *

The day is Thursday. I walked by the school's prince, Kiba Yuuto, and almost screamed. The poor boy was surrounded by blades, a shade of purple, a light green, and some pink. Then the school's loli, sorry, mascot, Koneko tapped my shoulder for my attention and I panicked once I turned. The girl was surrounded by lions, two purple shades, an environmental green, and then a very attractive black. I haven't seen Kaichou since Tuesday but I'm worried about what I'll see. I have never seen so many colors before. I especially haven't seen any on Ise.

I was walking around the grounds when I came across Fuku- Kaichou and holy shit I actually screamed this time. All I could see around her was a nagita floating behind her then sooo many mirror shards. They were everywhere. I had no idea what was going on, this was the first time I had seen a full weapon, and mirrors. Koneko was the second time I had seen an animal, and Kiba the first time I had seen so many blades, and without handles (the hiltless part was a second timer). Shinra-senpai had jumped then rushed over to me. It took me a few minutes to center myself. I had started to lapse into a panic attack. Once I was better I asked Shinra to tell Kaichou that I wouldn't be able to attend our match tomorrow. Then as fast as my shaky legs could carry me I went home and slept.

I spent Friday in my house without any mirrors, or visitors. That was until I got a knock at my door. I was debating on if I should open it or not when a knock came from my neighbor's door. So, I did the most logical thing I waited a few minutes then looked outside. A flyer was on my door with what looked like a summoning circle from anime. After taking it inside I looked for my book on ancient symbols and found that in mythology, circles like the one on the page were used for summoning a devil to do your bidding. At the bottom of the page it said, " Warning: Using the circle(s) always comes with a price!"

I decided not to go out on Saturday, after I saw my neighbor surrounded by red, and a really ugly black. So, I spent my Saturday reading my book. Around sundown I heard wings flapping. Then my door was knocked on. I ignored it, until a girl said, "I know you're in there boy! Answer the door!" So I got up and cracked the door.

"Yes?" I was careful not to look directly at the woman. From what I could see she was wearing a S&M style.

"Can you open the door more?" The woman sounded irritated.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why, scared you'll get robbed or something?"

"Not quite."

"If you don't open up I'll come in on my own." Why is the chick even trying to get in?

"What do you want?"

"You to let me in." I finally look directly at her and find myself looking at a very well endowed woman in a leather S&M outfit. She was surrounded by crows, a gross black, and a confident blue, not like Sona's ocean blue at all. As well as a gross green, like that Yuuma girl's.

"No. Go away unless you want to be shot."

"That's it bitch! I was just going to tamper with your memories now I'm going to fucking kill you!" She pushed against the door throwing it open and me across my living room. My head hit the wall and I crumpled. As I was gaining my footing I looked to see my attacker with wings from her back. I stumbled to my bedroom. I could hear her yelling at me. I knew that if I turned to look at her again she would catch me before I got the circle. I figured that if winged girls can exist than why not Devils? I was aware of a new light source coming from her direction. I kept stumbling. I realized that she was toying with me then. If she had known I was going for a Devil's circle, she would have killed me on sight.

I finally reached my room. Even though I knew it wouldn't do much I shut and locked my door. I could still hear her, cursing and taunting me. I stumbled to my night stand. I didn't make it all the way. I fell on my bed. I began using it as a crutch and made it. I grabbed the circle and at the same moment a spear of what I now know as light blasted through my door. Now is when I prayed (no pun intended), "Whoever is the most powerful and answers this circle I call you to me and ask that you save my life and leave me with the memories!" I heard the cunt shriek and rush into my room where she threw a new spear into my torso.


	2. Chapter 2

I had died. The black bird chick killed me. _Then how are you thinking?_ Who the hell are you!? _All in do time._ What's going on? _You're unconscious. The devil's circle worked, but too late. A she-devil appeared after the Fallen Angel woman left, she healed you and more._ What's this and more? _Wake up and she'll tell you._ How do I do that? _I don't know how your body works, when you're healed enough you should just-_

I sat straight backed up in my bed, only my spare sheets were on it instead of my usual ones. My head pounded and my chest was really sore. I was in my underwear now too. A different pair than the ones I died in. I don't think it was a dream. It was much too realistic to be one. I know how I can check though. I got up and ran to my bathroom, I was really wobbly though and fell knocking my family photo off my wall. Then I heard footsteps, at least two people, maybe more. The people were coming to the hall, right to me, they had to have been in my kitchen to take so much time. I struggled to my feet, just as they came in. I had my head turned away and reached up to grab my family heirloom, a katana that my uber amount of greats grandfather forged himself, with help of course. I was told since being knee high to a grasshopper that it would help me when I needed it most. My only concern was if I could draw it, I tried but it just barely came out before stopping. The people were just standing there staring. I could feel two people with calculating eyes on my form, they must be waiting for me to turn around, as to not dishonor their families with such a kill. So I turned with my sheathed katana and prepared to go swinging.

Once I faced the intruders and looked at them I realized that it was oddly Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou. I was shocked, but I couldn't take any chances. With my sword in front of me I questioned them. "Why are you in my house?"

"Easy, you summoned me." Kaichou answered. If I summoned her that means she's a devil, though.

"Why is Shinra-san here?"

"Why don't I make some tea and we all sit down?"

"Fine, but I'm getting dressed." Shitori looked at me and realized I was still in my underwear, then she blushed and turned.

"OK." I turned and used the wall to get back to my room, I hadn't even made it halfway down the hall earlier, pathetic.

Once I came out I sat at my table with my back to the wall. "So, what the fuck is going on?" My sword was on my right against the table. I was in my wranglers,steel toed boots and plain black tee that I trained in on occasion.

"What do you remember?" Shitori asked me.

"Dying and everything leading up to that."

"So I need only catch you up on the last three days."

"Three days? I was out for three days? Oh I'm going to have sooo much homework to do."

"Nice to see you care about your education." Shitori again.

"Eh, continue."

"Well you had a gotten a circle that was meant to summon Tsubaki, but you asked for the most powerful being to come so I was sucked here too. You had such force behind your plea that neither of us could decline. We found you dead, so I turned you into a devil and healed you with magic. You are now my devil 'servant.'" Shitori put air quotes on servant.

"I see. So how did you do that?"

"You're taking this very well. Surprisingly so."

"Well for many days I had been seeing colors and various other things around people so, this isn't much of a big deal. I'm surprised at the fact that I haven't seen anything around either of you though."

"Oh, well that sounds more like a Sacred Gear than a hallucination so it's okay you're not crazy… to a certain degree." Shitori smirked at me, Shinra seemed _very_ surprised at Shitori's joke and even more so at her smirk.

"And a Sacred Gear is…?"

"I shall speak of that later, now I shall tell you of Devils and more."

" **Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Norse gods and beings, exist. A very long war occurred in which all three of the first mentioned factions suffered severe casualties. The original devil rulers, Maous, were killed. The Fallen Angel leaders were not killed. I cannot tell you what happened with the Angel leader God. Please excuse my interruption of my host's part of the conversation.** " Both of my guests looked much more surprised at that, even more than Shinra was at Shitori's antics earlier.

"I'm sorry I don't know what that was."

"You have a Sacred Gear for sure, that's what that was. It also has a being sealed inside it." Shitori was the first to recover or Shinra didn't like talking or wasn't supposed to.

"Okay that would explain the voice in my head before waking up."

"You are taking this very well. Surprisingly well."

"I'm sorry give me… I don't know five minutes and I'll be freaking out."

"Oh. Is there any way I can help?"

"Keep me interested in the conversation."

"Ok well I reincarnated you with what are called Evil Pieces."

" **Evil Pieces: objects based on chess pieces, that magically reincarnates a non-devil being into one. Based upon the energy in my host's body you used multiple Pawn pieces. If I had to guess I would say three. Am I correct?** "

"Yes. What is your name?"

" **My name is to be found and used only by my host, it the way of my kind, ask the sword.** "

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was asking that.

" **I am a demon, boy. And for you to completely use your Sacred Gears' powers you'll have to know my name just like you'll have to name your sword before you draw it and then you have to have a stronger will. That is the way of demons and demon swords, lone demon swords any way."**

"I'm a devil, have a multi powered Sacred Gear, and am apparently possessed great!"

" **Not quite possessed and no you have two Sacred Gears."**

"Can we discuss this later?"

" **No. We talk now."**

"No we talk when I say. This is my body and my life."

" **Remember that boy. You'll need it once you learn my name as well as your sword's. I shall leave you now."**

"Thank you. Now where were we?" I looked back to Shitori.

"Well that was… surprising. My name is Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri family of devils and I am your King. You are my Pawn your demon friend was correct I used three pieces to reincarnate you."

"Ok. I take it Sona Shitori is an alias."

"That is correct. This is my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. You shall be attending school tomorrow and after classes someone shall come to get you and take you to the council room."

"Okay, but I don't need an escort. I can make the trip alone."

"No, you are a part of my peerage you need not ever be alone. We are a family of friends and comrades, you are now apart of that family."

"Thank you that means alot to me. One question though, is the rest of my new family as quiet as Shinra-san?"

Sona laughed, "No. Not at all."

"So I shall be entertained?"

"Define entertained."

"Oh you know the usual, mild drama, some running around, a lot of training, even more reading on demons, demon swords, magic, etc."

"I can get you all of that, especially the books."

"Could you get me an interview with Mr. Kiba and Ms. Toujou the two non-humans at our school?"

Sona's attitude changed dramatically when I said that. "Why? How did you know they weren't human?"

"I saw Kiba surrounded by blades with no hilts, and Toujou with lions around her and various colors around both. What are they?"

"Devils under Rias Gremory. You saw this before or after playing chess with me?"

"The Thursday after."

"Your Sacred Gear is very prominent that is good."

"This might be random but have you seen a black cat running around here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Her name is Salem and I need to feed her."

"Oh, she's your's? I thought she had just wandered in earlier. I took her to a friend to take care of." This was the first time Shinra had spoken since I woke up. Wait! Who did she give my baby too!?

"Who did you give my baby girl to!?"

"I gave her to Koneko Toujou. Please forgive me." Shinra bowed her head to me.

"Give me her address."

"Okay."

* * *

I was at Koneko's apartment door. Waiting for her to answer the door. Knock! Knock! I will wait all night if I have to. The door opened to show Koneko still in her uniform.

"What… do you… want?"

"My name is Hansuke Akimoto. I am here for my kit."

"The black… one is… your's?"

"Yes, please give her to me."

"No."

"Look I was trying to be polite, but I am not asking any more, give me my kit, now."

"Why… should I?"

"Because she is my kit. I'm sure you know all about feline family ties."

"What do… you… know about... that?" Her eyes changed, she had a steel in her eyes, and I realized that the girl in front of me had hidden depths, many of them.

"Look all I know is that you are more than meets the average eyes but mine… have a tendency to show… more."

"Come… inside."

"Fine." I followed Koneko in side. I wanted to try something. Once she had me sit on her couch across from her I closed my eyes and concentrated. Upon opening them I saw a new sight. Koneko, much older in a short kimono matching her hair was shadowing the present one. Both had white cat ears and a pair of white tails. I realized at that particular moment that Koneko was not a former human, but a former Nekomata. Now, she is both and judging by the chains that appeared on the older one's wrist she bound her own powers. "Oh Toujou-kohai please forgive me I didn't know."

"Know… what?"

"Your true race past devil."

"How… do… you know?"

"My eyes show me more. Please forgive me." I bowed to her.

"Thank you… do.. you know… about the…-"

"Bindings?"

"Yes...do.. you know.. why?"

"No. I don't know if I can even see that. Honestly I am quite new to all of this. I am sorry for the trouble please give me my kit and then I shall leave you in peace. I apologize for being so rude and for invading your personal history." I think I saw tears in her eyes. Oh please don't cry kohai. Without thinking I went over to her and hugged her. "Please don't cry."

"Please...don't leave… me alone… I am so tired of being alone."

"I know how that feels and I will make sure you never feel alone again."

"Thank you senpai." Koneko began to cry into my chest and guess who decided to show herself, Salem. Looking back I am still surprised at what happened, Koneko was always so introverted and self-dependent.

* * *

 **A/N If you don't like Koneko's OOC moment piss off. I mean come on a stranger who panicked on seeing you in school shows up at your door and seems to know your darkest secret. Something tells me you are not going to be yourself.**


	3. Chapter 3

Today I'm finally going back to school. Kaichou let me take the rest of last week off to adjust and get caught up on work. Her only catch was that I train _much_ more rigorously than usual and with her and Shinra. Kaichou has taught me a lot about using my demonic energy and we are working on my element which I think I have figured it out, but that's a secret. Shinra and I are working on my swordsmanship and holy shit she is fucking amazing, she says I was much better than she was expecting though so that's a plus. On my free time I have been researching demons and demon swords as well as reading the books Kaichou got me.

Then there's Koneko. I ended up staying at her place that night and we talked all the next day. We spilled out our guts and bore our souls. She knows my whole mostly boring story and I know hers. It was awkward up first because neither of us woke up knowing what was going on, but we got past it. Everyday after school she has come over though. We sparred and she beat me to a pulp, at least she could have if she wanted to. I can proudly say that I did give her a good fight for ten minutes before she kicked my ass into a wall and called it off. We have gotten closer over the week and I don't know if I should see her as an Imouto or more. I am... confused to say the least.

I'm excited about today because I get to meet the other peerage members. Kaichou told me that she has two other Pawns and that her Knight, Tomoe Meguri would be helping to train me as well. I also get to see Ise today. Kaichou told me he became a devil under Rias Gremory. I know he is going to enjoy his new life. I just hope he doesn't get pervy towards Koneko or give Kiba a hard time.

I've finally made it to school. I just made it to the entrance when I hear Ise from behind me. "Hey, Hansuke-kun where ya been?" I turn to see Ise walking in with Rias Gremory.

"Home, recovering."

"Recovering from what?"

I got close to him and said so only the three of us could hear, "Your ex-girlfriend."

"So that bitch did come to erase memories." Ise sounded pissed and in his eyes was an emotion I didn't think I would ever see, hatred. "I take it your sharp tongue got you in trouble with her?"

"I wouldn't call it my fault entirely. I was having troubles with my vision and didn't feel like accommodating visitors, that's all."

"Ise would you introduce me to your friend here?" Rias spoke up.

"Sorry. Hansuke-kun, Rias Gremory. Hansuke introduce yourself."

"I shouldn't have to introduce myself to someone with the same schedule, but Akimoto Hansuke. Pleased to personally meet you Crimson Haired Ruin Princess." I said with a bow.

"For a newly reincarnated devil you seem to know a lot. Rias Gremory, pleased to meet you Akimoto-san, Pawn of Sona."

"Hans here is a nerd he reads everything he can get his hands on I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about every tiny, tiny detail on devils and more. So you're a Pawn too huh?"

"Yes, I am. Please forgive my disrespect Gremory-san I was hurt that you didn't know your class nerd. We do have the same schedules."

"Forgive me for disrespecting you. I should have noticed more, especially someone with one, no two Sacred Gears."

"Two!? Why do you always get the good shit?" Ise was not happy with that.

"Two you say?"

"Yes, I can sense two in you, for sure."

"Thank you that is something we were not sure of."

"No problem. We should be heading to class now, all of us."

"Agreed." So, Rias and I left Ise to go our own way. "So, how do you feel about Ise's… hobbies?"

"Ha. Hobbies, eh? Well, they could be toned down of course."

"Yes that's true." We had just gotten near the crowds of school and the mix of whispers was annoying. Various, _Rias, with him? Why is she with that nerd? First Hyoudou now Akimoto? What are they doing to poor Onee-sama? I'll kill them both for blackmailing her!_ Rang through the walls.

Rias must have must have noticed that they were starting to get to me because she said, "Ignore them, they are simply jealous."

"Of what though? Your company? My grades? Your attention? What? That is all I want to know, actually that's not true. I also want to know why they are so violent."

"I wouldn't mind those answers either." Class began after that.

* * *

Lunch began and Kaichou had come to get me. I was finally going to meet the peerage. YES! We finally made it to the council room and I was bouncing up and down. You can't blame me though. These are the people I will probably end up spending hundreds to thousands of years with. Kaichou and I walked in and I saw… nobody. "Kaichou. Where is everyone?"

"Waiting. I want to try something. You told me you were able to activate your Gear at Toujou-san's place correct?"

"Yes."

"And this time you didn't see her power symbols or feelings?"

"That is also correct."

"You are going to try this with the entire peerage one on one. Well I'll be here of course."

"Okay. Sounds like fun. Who's first?"

"Saji!" A blonde boy entered the room. He had grey eyes and was of average height. His most noticeable feature though was a chameleon, a black chameleon on his wrist and a small, more of a miniature black western dragon with violet eyes on his shoulder. When he looked at Kaichou he got Ise eyes and the red shade of lust blossomed around him, the dragon face palmed.

"HAHAHA!"

"What are you laughing at!?" Saji had a complex apparently.

"Your dragon and your teen lust!"

"What do you mean?" Kaichou asked me.

"On his shoulder a little black Western Dragon with violet eyes faced palmed when he got lusty for you Kaichou." The blonde boy, Saji I think Kaichou called him, blushed.

"Okay, well introduce yourselves."

"Akimoto Hansuke, Pawn pleased to meet you. And you little one." I said with a bow and another to, "little one."

"Saji Genshirou. Also a Pawn. I've got four pieces under my belt. How about you?" Hehehehe. This one is cocky~ I could use that.

"Three."

"Only three? Ha not very powerful are you?"

"Hansuke-kun could beat you in a fight Saji." Saji faulted at that. I can already see this will be entertaining.

"How? Wasn't he just reborn?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he won't remember seven plus years of sword training and he knows your power. On top of that he's a strategist." Was it me or did Kaichou sound a little proud? Weird, I heard Kaichou was very subdued and quiet.

"I've been training since I was five, so that would be twelve years."

"Oh. Well I wanna spar with you!"

"Kaichou?"

"On a later date. Saji you may leave now."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Who's next? Do you want me to tell you everything I see or their abilities?"

"Abilities. Thank you for asking. Meguri!" A girl with red-brown hair came in. She had brown eyes and symmetrical bangs, except a single strand standinging up on her head. Behind her was a floating katana and a pair of eyes that were looking above and behind me. I turned my head and didn't see anything. Upon turning back I saw the girl's eyes widen, her real ones that is.

"You are an expert katana wielder and you can see my demon! Can't you!? You can. I know you can! Please tell me what it looks like!"

"Hansuke-kun! Be polite. Introduce yourself." I don't remember saying she could call me by my given name. Wait she used it earlier too.

" Please forgive me. My name is Akimoto Hansuke, Pawn." I bowed as well.

"Meguri Tomoe, Knight. How do you know I can see your demon and friend?'

"My Sacred Gear. And what do you mean friend?"

"Yes. You have a demon in your Sacred Gear then you have a woman watching over you. Should I figure out who the demon is?

"Not yet." Kaichou told us.

"You are or were aware of a demon at least?" Meguri questioned.

"Yes."

"And you don't know about this woman?"

"Not until now."

"It's weird though, it's like she's only half here. Almost as if you were blessed by her."

"Blessed? How can that be?"

"Well there are other factions. Other gods. You could have unknowingly gotten into one's favor."

"What does this blessing do?"

"Well I think it's attached to your eyes. It is supposed to help you see more. To be able to learn based off of observation. Do you have any idea what faction or deity you might have intrigued?"

"Well I've done a lot of research into Greek mythology. My family said we were connected to it long ago."

"Well this blessing is meant to help you both in knowledge and battle. Who does that sound like to you?"

"The goddess of wisdom, Athena." I felt a thrum go through me. "Woah. That felt weird. I think we were right. That was a really weird feeling."

"What did it feel like?"

"A thrum went through me. Like I found a part of myself."

"That's a pretty good sign. So you don't have two Sacred Gears you have a blessing and a Sacred Gear. Now I really want to know what your Gear is. Hansuke-kun?" I turned to her. Sona jumped. "Your eyes. They changed."

"How so?" I turned to Meguri who came up and into my face.

"That's so cool! You have owls in your eyes!" She backed up a little. "Hey you're kinda cute. What year are you in?"

"The third and thank you, I think."

"Oh. You look like a first year."

"Ouch. I knew I looked younger than I am but a first year? Wow."

"Hey, I know a lot of cute first years!"

"I don't care how cute or attractive I am."

"Okay we don't have time for this. Meguri, you may leave. We'll discuss your owls later. If I am correct they are Athena's animal yes?"

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Good. Hanakai!" A girl with white hair and turquoise eyes came in. She had an ouroboros behind her that shifted from eating its tail to its tail resting on its head. The ouroboros was made of mirror glass.

"Akimoto Hansuke, Pawn." With a bow of course.

"Hanakai Momo, Bishop."

"You specialize in reversal magic, I think. You have a mirror ouroboros above your head. it goes from eating its tail to having its tail rest on its head."

"Very good guess."

"May I go Kaichou?"

"Yes. Yura!" A girl with blue hair and eyes came in. She looked like a tomboy. She also had an ouroboros above her, and she had fighting gloves on her hands, spectral so I assume only I could see them.

"Akimoto Hansuke, Pawn."

"Yura Tsubasa, Rook."

"Expert in hand to hand, uses reversal magic as well." I said this to Kaichou.

"Yes. You may attend to your contract."

"Thank you, Kaichou."

"Nimura!" A girl with long brown hair in two tails came in. Her eyes were green, and she was wearing striped green stockings in addition to the school uniform. She had spectral gloves on too. The difference was that these were more see through than Yura's.

"Akimoto Hansuke, Pawn."

"Nimura Ruruko, I'm a Pawn as well."

"She is on a professional level of hand to hand not quite expert."

"Correct again. You may attend to your duties Nimura."

"Bye, Kaichou, Aki-senpai." Aki-senpai?!

"Kusaka!" A slim girl with brown hair ending in two braids came in. She had an ouroboros as well. Her eyes were hazel and she had a blue headband on.

"Akimoto Hansuke, Pawn. A pleasure to meet you."

"Kusaka Reya, Bishop. And you."

"She also uses reversal magic."

"Yes. That will be all Kusaka."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Let us see what your other Gear does shall we?"

"I'm all for it."

"Try to contact the demon."

"Okay."

"First, see if you can get your eyes back."

"Okay." I focused on seeing the average world, picturing myself taking off a pair of lenses almost.

"It worked. I'm going to call everyone in so we can summon your Sacred Gear." Once everyone filed in and took their seat Sona looked back to me. "I want you to stand in front of everyone and then mimic the strongest being you can think of."

"That's it?"

"Yes. This room is filled with Demonic energy so your Gear should awaken."

"Well alrighty then." I started thinking about what I would see as the most powerful being. As a kid I had always thought that power came from the mind. So I pictured Athena. I pictured her in battle. I copied that posture and went to strike as she would. Before opening my eyes I could feel a slight weight on my right wrist. Once open I saw a plain leather bracelet on my wrist and turned to Sona. "What's this?"

"That….is a newer Sacred Gear."

"What does it do?"

"It….."


	4. Chapter 4

So I pictured Athena. I pictured her in battle. I copied that posture and went to strike as she would. Before opening my eyes I could feel a slight weight on my right wrist. Once open I saw a plain leather bracelet on my wrist and turned to Sona. "What's this?"

"That….is a newer Sacred Gear."

"What does it do?"

"I believe it's Furtum Barrage. Furtum Barrage has only popped up a few times throughout history. Maybe three or four times."

"Do you know what it does or not?"

"I believe that Furtum Barrage takes the powers others use against you. But the power stolen from say another Sacred Gear, is weaker or lessened."

"Well how can I get it to work?"

"Someone with a natural power, a birth power, and or a Sacred Gear has to successfully attack you."

"I have to let people turn me into a punching bag and or pin cushion to gain power?"

"Well yes. So I think it's been a long day how about we all head home and rest?" Various sounds of agreeance were heard. Everyone said their goodnights and parted ways.

* * *

It's been a few days and Kaichou is just looking for things to throw at me. I'm pretty sure she's considered having Kiba stab me. She hasn't gotten Saji to use Absorption Line on me yet, so that's a plus. Today Ise and I decided to walk to school together and catch up. We weren't half way to school when we saw a lost nun. I'm serious, a lost nun. Even more surprising she was our age. Ise and I decided to help her on her way. She was lost and needed directions to the church. I don't know why seeing as how it was abandoned, but that's her business. On the way we passed a park and a boy fell down skinning his knee. Asia, the nun, ran over and healed the boy with a green light from her hand. Upon further inspection I saw it came from a ring on her finger. So, not only was she a teen nun, she was going to the abandoned church, and had a Sacred Gear that heals. Oh, yeah I knew something was going on. I kept quiet and let her and Ise talk. We had arrived at the path to the church, so I stopped Ise. "We should be getting to school, we might be late."

"Please let me host you two for tea. Really quickly."

"I'm sorry, but Hansuke is right. We have to get to school."

"Oh. Well maybe another time."

"Yes, another time." I grabbed Ise and dragged him away. "How could you let us get so close to that church!? Any closer and we would be on its grounds. Do you know what that means? We would be in their territory. I don't know if it's Angels or Fallen ones, but I would prefer to find out in a less dangerous way."

"Okay. Okay! Stop ranting I get it."

"Good. We will be seeing her again so don't worry about that."

* * *

A day has past since the nun incident and Ise had a contract tonight. I had nothing. Absolutely nothing to do. I was just pacing my apartment when Koneko texted me saying I need to be at the clubroom ASAP.

After teleporting there I found that Ise had been shot and that the church was for Fallen Angels. On his contract an exorcist had killed his client and then attempted to kill him. The exorcist failed because Asia was supposed to be maintaining a barrier, but stopped when she heard a ruckus. She broke down and begged the exorcist, Freed Sellzen, not to kill Ise. She then suffered abuse from him and then Rias's peerage showed up and rescued Ise, but they couldn't take Asia with them.

* * *

Another day past and I was walking with Ise trying to cheer him up when we saw Asia on a bench in the park. Ise and I walked over and Ise decided to give her a day of fun. I saw something was up and decided to shadow them. Ise knew I was there, they both did, but I left them be and was all but forgotten about.

The two lovebirds had the time of their lives, Asia even had her first hamburger. Nearer the evening we were around a fountain. Ise and Asia were on a bench a few feet away from mine. Then she arrived. The Fallen Angel who killed me, and apparently Ise, showed up and demanded that Asia come back with her or else. Ise stood up and summoned his Twice Critical. He started to yell at her about leaving Asia. She threatened to kill him. I stood up and got her attention. "Yo! Black birdy bitch! You remember me?" She turned to me and glared.

"Why is it that those I kill won't stay dead!? You! You have two Gears! You'll be coming as well." I wonder where this will get me? I guess I can find out. It's probably good I don't actually have two gears.

"Are you going to be forcing me?"

"You don't have a choice so, yes."

"Just leave them alone Raynare-sama! Take me and leave them alone!"

"I'm taking you two anyways."

"Ise stand down. She'll kill you go to Gremory and tell her what happened."

"I can't just leave-" Raynare swooped down and grabbed Asia and myself and flew off. I scratched her arm just as she got me. Her response was to hit me upside the head effectively knocking me out.

* * *

I came to just as she was putting me in shackles, so I kicked her. She responded by summoning a light spear and stabbing my god damn foot! Once she left I turned to see Asia chained next to me. "Hey Asia, do you think you could heal my foot please?"

"Sure." Asia healed it. "I'm really sorry I got you into this."

"It's no problem. I got into this on purpose."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"For this." I brought out my right wrist. I had been hiding it since that bitch stabbed me, just liked I'd hoped for. On my wrist was a leather bracelet with two gems on it. One was green the other a dark, not quite red, pink shade.

"What is it?"

"My Sacred Gear, Furtum Barrage. Each gem represents a power I have obtained from another. This green one is from yours, I can now heal myself and others, albeit not as fast or as potently as you. For this I do thank you. I know it's as strong as yours, but I expect it will suffice. The pink one is from Raynare. Her ability to create and use light objects."

"Wow, you must really be blessed by God."

"No. I'm a Devil, like Ise."

"But you're still a good person."

"In some eyes, yes. I agree with your new view. What you are doesn't decide who you are or what you do. Your own personal choices decide that."

"So you risked your life to get these powers?"

"No. I risked my life to save you, not that you'll need me. I know Ise is on his way with reinforcements. He'll be in for a surprise though.'

"Why is that?"

"Because you'll be waiting at the base on the hill for him." With that I summoned, for the first time, a light blade. It tickled, like it knew it was meant to hurt me, but couldn't. I cut mine and Asia's chains off, then picked the lock to our door. I didn't see any guards so I closed the door and went to the bars on what should have been a window. I stop for a second and thought to myself, what a dumb bitch. Underestimating her captives, tsk tsk.

I cut the bars off and helped Asia climb through. Once she was I gave her the directions and instructions to get to the hill's base and what to tell Ise. Then I used a basic spell and put the bars back and told Asia to go. She ran down like(hehehe) Satan(one of them) himself was after her.

I turned to the door and searched for presences. I found that all the ones in the church were one story above, still under the real church, but not under the ground. One person was in the church. I walked out the door quietly and went to the first door I saw. Upon walking in I saw a single cot and a chest. To my right was a closed closet. I went to the chest and found thirty or so balls, of white-blue light. Each one was roughly the size of a marble. I picked up five and then checked the closet. In the closet I found two pistols and a hilt. I assumed from what Ise told me that these were the light swords and guns. I grabbed the pistols and put them in my waistband(I know cliche, but I didn't have any other place to put them), after checking their clips of course. One was full so I emptied it into my hand. I placed the bullets on the cot and checked under it. I found a little box with a silk sack in it. I opened the sack and found more ammo, so I dumped the rest into it and put it in my pocket. With the orbs in my breast pocket and the ammo in my pant pocket I left the room. I was walking down the hallway when I heard a ruckus above me. I stopped and heard Ise yelling at someone. I heard others say they could handle… go get Asia. This was followed by a girl, Asia I assume, screaming. I ran as fast as I could to the stairs. Once there I found a blood bath. Koneko and Kiba had killed all the exorcists. I thought I saw Ise going upstairs with Asia bridal style. I was walking through when I heard Koneko call out, "Hansuke-kun… is that… you?"

"Yes, Koneko-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked me.

"I was kidnapped with Asia. I had gotten her out of the prison room, but she must have gotten caught while outside."

"I see. Shall we go upstairs?"

"Sure."

We three walked upstairs to see Asia on a pew, not moving. Ise was turning to look at Raynare. We walked forward to do something when Gremory appeared behind us. "Don't intervene. I wanna see if my theory is correct."

"What is with you and Kaichou always coming up with theories that can only be tested if someone gets hurt?" It was a recurring theme, don't judge.

"Those are where the best answers lie."

"I can't exactly argue with that." So we watched Ise get beaten down, only for him to stand again and again. Then Raynare threw two light spears into Ise's thighs. He pulled them out.

"What!? A low-class Devil shouldn't have the power to even touch light! How are you doing that!?"

"Just one hit. That's all I want. Just to punch this bitch once." Ise stumbled forward on shaky legs, his Twice Critical's green jewel blinking. He got to Raynare who was frozen in shock. He punched her once and she fell into a wall and broke it. She fell unconscious. Ise turned and stumbled to Asia. I could hear him sobbing. I walked forward and got close to him from his left side. When I got near him his arm shot out and backhanded me across the room. I landed on my chest and on impact I felt the marble orb things shatter right into my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

I was lying on something soft. It was warm too. I don't know where I am. I was just in the church. Asia was dead and Ise hit me. Then I landed on my chest and those orbs broke. I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. Kaichou opened the door and came in. "Oh, you're awake. Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thanks. What happened? The last I remember is Ise backhanding me and the orbs breaking and-"

"What orbs? All we found on you was two pistols and a sack of light ammunition. Which you need to explain."

"I let myself get kidnapped. I got Asia outside then snooped around. I found the pistols in a closet and the ammo under a cot. But I also found these blue orbs in a chest. I had five in my breast pocket. I felt them break when I landed from Ise's backhand. I grabbed the pistols and ammo to see if I could make them shoot demonic energy instead of light. I wanted the ammo to study as an example."

"I see. That was really smart. I hope you get somewhere with that. Now explain the additions to your bracelet."

"My Sacred Gear as you know. Each gem represents a power I've 'stole.' This green one is Asia's Twilight Healing. Why is there a clear one? I had a pink one from Raynare, for light power but it's gone. I only have this clear one and this deep red."

"You probably have to give the light a color. Raynare no longer exists. That red one is from Hyoudou's Boosted Gear."

"Boosted Gear? I thought it was a Twice Critical."

"Everyone did, but it showed its true self two nights ago."

"Two nights? I was out for two days?"

"Yes. I am going to go research what your mysterious orbs were. They will probably be in the Vatican history."

"Okay, tell me if you find something."

* * *

Three days have passed and I found that Asia was turned into a Devil. I got caught up on my work. Ise, Koneko, Kiba, Kaichou, Akeno, Asia and Gremory are all out in the clearing to see what I got from Ise's super backhand. "Ready?" Kaichou asked me.

"Sure. Why not? Now or never." I got a few steps away from everyone and activated my Gear. From there I concentrated on raising my power. I felt a weight on my left hand after a few seconds. I looked and there was a copy of Ise's gauntlet. I didn't like the coloration so I focused on the gem being red and the "metal" being black. Almost immediately the "metal" became black obsidian, and the gem a ruby. I heard a few gasps and felt the rush of surprising people. "So, Ise does mine look great or what?"

"Great? It looks fucking sick! Mine looks like a Christmas decoration! So not fair!"

"You have a Longinus! Yours will probably evolve. I will have to be the victim of that evolution for me to have it all I can do is boost every 15 seconds no more than four times with this. Yours is better in the long run. Actually I can only boost every twenty seconds."

"Where are you getting this information?

"I'm not sure it's just kinda...there. I think Athena's blessing might help with that. Or Furtum is telling me without me realizing it."

"Who's-"

"The demon who inhabits one of my Gears."

"Oh, and Athena?"

"We think she might have blessed me when I was Human."

"Well that's a surprise."

"Who wants to get some food?" I asked. Koneko walked over to me and handed me a chocolate bar. "Thank you Koneko-chan."

"You're on first name basis with her!?" Issei wasn't happy.

"Obviously." Koneko retorted.

"Why him?"

"He's… better...than you… not a perv."

"Yes he is! He's a closet perv! I should know I've seen his closet!"

"Closet… perv… that's good… for the… bed." Everyone face faulted at that.

"Toujou-san are you thinking of my Pawn in bed with you?"

"We… have been… before."

""You've been with Toujou-san!?"" Kaichou and Ise screamed at me.

"Not like that! We-"

"We slept together."

"It's not what you think! We just slept! We didn't do anything! I swear! Koneko-san why are you doing this?" She looked at me and smiled while flashing the peace sign. Traitor! "Koneko-san was crying and need someone to comfort her and I was there so…"

"You took advantage of Toujou-san!?" Ise and Kaichou were in sync still.

"No! I swear!"

"You have ten seconds to run." It was only Kaichou now. I turned and took off like a bat outa hell (no pun intended [yes it was]).

Kaichou chased me all the way home and waited at my door for three hours. The worst part, I was out of food and couldn't go shopping because of having been knocked out so many times for so long.

* * *

I let Kaichou calm down for a few days before explaining what happened with Koneko. Then I asked if she wanted to see the color I chose for my light. So I brought Kaichou to the clearing and took a few extra steps for safety. After that I summoned my first spear of light.

"Oh. It's beautiful." I had chosen blue. The same shade I saw around Kaichou.

"I chose this because it surrounds you."

"Really? Why my color?"

"Well honestly, I find it calming and reassuring. It's almost like a piece of you is next to me; to guide me with your personal view. I hope that makes sense to you. I just find you so…necessary for peace of mind I guess."

"Really? You need me for inner peace?"

"Yes. I do need you. I can't explain it, but I have always been drawn to you. I don't mean in the teen boy to a beautiful girl way. I mean you are beautiful and I am physically attracted to you, but I have always been drawn to _you_." I looked down here. "I have always wanted to get to see and know the real you. Not the font I have come to see others fall for. I want to know Sona Sitri. Not the heiress to the Sitri clan, not the Kaichou to Kuoh, not my King, but the young woman who hides behind those titles and stays in the shadows not to be noticed. I want to know _you_ , Sona Sitri." I looked up to see Kaichou in tears. "I'm sorry Kaichou; I didn't want to make you cry."

"If you want… that to happen, I guess you should start calling me Sona, not Kaichou."

"Of course, Sona-san."

"No."

"Sona-…chan?"

"Yes, that's better, Hansuke-kun." After that Sona and I began talking. We walked and talked at the same time. We didn't really have a direction it was aimless. We just wandered. We started around four o'clock, we found ourselves talking still at a doorstep, when I looked at my watch it was half-past ten. "This is my door actually. Thank you for your kind words, Hansuke-kun."

"They were my heart's."

"Thank you for listening as well, and for walking me home. Goodnight, Hansuke-kun." Sona leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to mine. It was my first kiss, and it was perfect. She held for a few seconds before going inside. I'm pretty sure she was blushing; I know I was grinning like a fool.

The next day was a Saturday. Kai- Sona had asked me to go to her house at noon. I made it there a quarter early. I knocked and was _very_ surprised when the door was answered. A woman was there. She was wearing a magical girl costume. She had long black hair and was surrounded in blues, much more prominent than Sona's and an ice world seemed to be coming from her back. "Hi. I'm here for Sona-chan."

"Oh! You're So-tan's boyfriend! Come here!" The woman proceeded to hug me into her bosom.

Once I freed myself I said, "No, I'm just her close friend. Akimoto Hansuke. A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh! So you're So-tan's new Pawn! She hasn't stopped talking about you. You and your Gear! Oh forgive me! I'm Serafall Leviathan, So-tan's sister." She smiled when she said that.

"You're Serafall… Leviathan? The Maou?"

"Yes, that's me. Is there another one?" She seemed to really ponder this.

"No. I was just startled that's all. Forgive me Leviathan-sama."

"No. Call me Levia-tan. No, you're So-tan's boyfriend so you'll call me Sera-tan." Sera-tan(!?) pouted when she heard me call her Leviathan-sama.

"Isn't that a little disrespectful?"

"Not if I told you to do it."

"Alright, but I'm not Sona's Sona-chan here actually?"

"Yes, come on in I'll bring you to her." Walking in the house I was in awe. I almost forgot to take my shoes off. Sona's house wasn't quite a mansion, but it was damn close. My entire apartment could have fit in it at least five times. Sera-tan continued to lead me up the stairs to a door.

She knocked and a voice called, "Come in." When we entered I was in awe. Sona was in a pair of jeans and band shirt, a western band's shirt. It was one of my favorites, Green Day. Still, she looked stunning. And her room! Two of the walls were bookshelves to the ceiling, filled. Against the wall to my left was a bed a queen sized western, California style. To my right was a desk filled with paperwork, neatly organized. Sona turned around and saw us. "Hello. You're a little early. I'm sorry I was just putting a few new books away."

"It's no trouble I believe on time is late. Never keep a lady waiting they say. Especially a beautiful one."

"Ufufu. He's smooth So-tan~"

"I see that." Sona was blushing. "Well shall we be going?"

"I don't know where we're going."

"Sorry I got ahead of myself. I was hoping to go out around town today. Yesterday we only talked about me. I would love to know your story Mr. Mysterious."

"I see. Well I think we shall go then. By the way I love your shirt. My concert one though, a million times better."

"You saw Green Day in concert?"

"All part of the story."

"Then let's go." Sona and I began walked to the shopping center and talking, "So tell me, where were you born?"

"America. My dad was a businessman. He spent most of his time in the west. He met my mother while on a trip there. She gave me the brown semi-curly hair. I got her eyes too; a hazel majority with a ring of green on the outside and a fading reddish tint that's almost orange. My dad gave me the oriental eye shape. I got a double dose of stubborn though. My parents could both be pretty hard headed. All my ma's friends say I look just like her. With the freckles and eyes. My skin is a little darker though. I was raised throughout the first fourteen years of my life in America, hence the style of my house and bed. I saw quite the amount of band concerts while there. After I turned fourteen I had to move here with my parents because my grandparents passed. After a year we were completely settled. Then we got in a car crash. The doctors have no idea how I lived. I should have been killed by head trauma. I have tendonitis in my left wrist because of my recovery. My parents weren't so lucky. I was alone from then to now. I only had my inheritance to last me. That's okay though because it was a large inheritance." I looked at Sona with teary eyes, "I hated being alone."

"I will make sure you never have to be alone anymore." Sona turned and hugged me. "I will be by your side forever."

"Thank you, but even a Devil can't promise that. Besides that's only the rundown of my story. It's not _me_. No one has ever stayed after knowing _me_."

"I swear on my house that I will never leave you."

"That will be hard to keep. I don't let people in easily."

"Nor do I." Sona looked me in the eyes. I stared back. Then in sync we said and promised,

"I have always loved a challenge."


	6. Chapter 6

Two days have passed since Sona-chan and I went out. We've kissed a few more times, nothing like a make out session though. I think she's my girlfriend. I'm not sure where or how we stand. I don't think I should ask either. I was told to report to the council room after classes today. I had just walked in the door when Sona handed me a paper and said, "You are to start following this training regimen Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays you shall come to my house for magic and demonic energy manipulation training. On alternating Thursdays you shall work with Tsubaki for your Sacred Gears and Tomoe for swordsmanship. Have you been able to draw your sword yet?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"When does this all start?"

"Seeing as how it's Wednesday next week."

"Yes, Kaichou." Sona gave me a _look_. "Sorry. Yes, Sona-chan."

"I expect that my boyfriend would be okay with calling me by my name in public." That answers that question. I heard Saji sputtering in the background.

"Yes, Sona-chan; I completely understand."

"Okay, then. With that settled on to council papers, all of you." I walked to my papers and began working. After about twenty minutes Sona and Shinra left the room.

Tomoe came over and asked, "Are you two really dating?"

"Yes, we are. Is that a problem?" I hope it wasn't.

"For us it's not, for Saji…"

"I know about Saji and his dream. I am not worried. I am sure he'll find someone or ones if Sona stays with me."

"How dare you use her name so disrespectfully!?" Saji was freaking out now.

"Whoa, calm down. Sona asked me to and based off her look earlier is willing to punish me if I don't. I feel like it's disrespect too."

"You just came in here and stole Kaichou from me! Why!?" Saji was screaming now. The others had backed a little ways away except Nimura and Hanakai, who stepped forwards a little towards Saji.

"First off, Sona was NEVER yours, from the beginning! Second, you think I wanted to die!? Hell no! Thirdly, I didn't steal Sona she made the first move! Okay!? I didn't make a move on her! So, why don't you back the HELL OFF!?" Neither of us had realized it but our Sacred Gears had formed, I even had my eyes activated, Saji his lizard gauntlet.

"You know what, I'm going to kick your ass!" The two girls started moving forwards.

"I invite you to try. I have to remind you not to curse in front of ladies."

"Gen-chan please don't fight him." Hanakai was begging the bastard.

"Please calm down Gen-chan." Nimura as well. A pity crushes that deep tend to blossom into love, and what's worse; it's being wasted on an ignorant fool.

"I won't fight you Saji-baka. But if I find that you cursed in front of a lady again and the situation isn't life or death; I'll make it." I walked out of the council room and began going to the old school building.

On my way I met with Sona and Shinra. "If you're going to see Koneko I would wait another five minutes." Sona warned me.

"Why?"

"The ORC have a visitor that you'd find… devolved."

"Devolved? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I have to go quickly then, wouldn't want to miss buffoons. That's a rare entertainment." I smirked and started hurrying to the clubroom.

When I got there I saw a broken table, Asia healing Ise's back and everyone in a foul mood. Once I walked in all eyes turned to me. "Oh, you just missed Buchou's fiancé; he's a real swell guy!" Ise was being facetious.

"Really? I was told your guest was what I would call devolved."

"He wasn't a guest nor is he my fiancé." Rias was sour.

"So who was he?"

"The immortal Phenex, Riser." Rias spoke the name like it was a rotted piece of melted cheese in her mouth.

"Oh. His branch is the one who heal from almost any injuries, right? They can't heal from holy or light objects, or when their spirits are crushed, right?"

"Yes. And we have a Rating Game with him in ten days. If we lose I have to marry him."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I might be able to help though."

"Really? How?"

"I have to talk with Sona-chan first."

"Okay. Sona-chan, eh?"

"Yes, she and I are dating."

"Seriously!? She actually said yes?"

"I didn't make a move she did honestly." I scratched the back of my neck while admitting that.

"Whoa. She must really like you."

"Yeah; she does. I can see it. I better go and talk with Sona-chan about helping you. When you go off for training I might be coming too."

"Okay. I look forward to it." I walked out and ran back to the council room.

"Sona-chan? I would like permission to go with Rias-san's peerage for their training. I might have a way for her to beat Riser." I looked to my King and waited for a reply.

"Okay. If you think it will work. If I may ask what is it?"

"Do you remember…"

 **The next day**

We were hiking up a steep mountain. By, "we," I mean the Gremory group plus myself. All of the others had enormous packs one, besides Akeno, Rias, and Asia. The biggest was on Koneko. Kiba had the middle sized one and Ise had the smallest. Ise was struggling. I didn't have to carry one of those I just had my clothes in a duffel bag. The only exception to this being allowed, it was mostly bricks. I was still keeping pace though. We were about half way when Kiba came out of the forest with a handful of herbs, the only problem, one of them was Belladonna. "Hey, Buchou I picked these herbs so we could use them in dinner."

I rushed over and took all of the herbs out of Kiba's hands. "You idiot! This one here is Belladonna! That's a natural sedative and could even kill people! Even Devils! I looked it up to make sure it had the same uses on Devils!" I went through the herbs and inspected them; the rest were alright.

"Oh. I am very sorry. I had no idea I had never seen it before. Please forgive me everyone." Kiba bowed. I stowed the Belladonna away in my pack and gave the other herbs back to Kiba.

"Those ones are good. They are commonly sold in stores. I'm surprised you found wild ones out here."

"I can show you later if you'd like."

"Please do." We continued up the mountain.

It was dinner time. Ise was not taking the day so well. Rias spoke up, "So Issei what did you realize based off of today?"

"That I'm the weakest among us."

"That is correct, but that is to be expected. All of us have had some kind of battle experience minus you, Asia, and as far as I know, Hansuke."

"I have a limited battle experience. None as a Devil, or against the supernatural."

"I see. Are you going to tell us your secret weapon, yet?"

"Weapon _s,_ Rias. Plural. And no, only you and one person of your choice." I stressed the s on weapons.

"Okay, then. Akeno, do you want to be in on Hansuke-san's secret weapons?"

"Ara ara of course, I would love to know all of Hansuke- kun's secret weapons."

"Don't tempt me Akeno."

"Ufufu what is that supposed to mean? Aren't you dating Sona?"

"Yes, but you're adept at magic and seduction are you not?"

"That's a dangerous game to play, Hansuke-kun."

"Life is a dangerous game."

"Ufufu I like you Hansuke-kun."

"So, when will we get to see these secret weapons?" Rias piped up.

"Later tonight. When everyone else is sleeping."

"Why the secrecy Hansuke?" Kiba asked.

"The best and most powerful secrets are ones not even the closest of allies know."

"I see."

"I am going to make some tea, my own recipe too." I got up and went to the kitchen. I came back and handed each person a cup. I watched the peerage drink it all down. Sleep well all of you.

"So all of us have to bathe, ladies first, yes?"

"Agreed." Kiba spoke up in a millisecond.

"Okay let's head to the bath." Rias spoke to the girls.

"You're all going together!?"

"That's the plan Issei. You're so silly. Would you like to join us? I'm sure you would like to see us all naked together right?"

"Of course!"

"Let's not make anyone uncomfortable, though. Asia are you okay with this?"

"I- I don't mind."

"Akeno?"

"Yes."

"Koneko?"

"No."

"Sorry Issei, not this time then."

"Uah!" Ise proceeded to cry.

"How about Hansuke, do you mind him joining us Koneko?"

"…I'm ok with it." Is this really happening to me?

"Akeno?"

"Sure maybe he can show us one of his secret weapons. Ufufu." Oh my god this really is- OUCH! No thinking the G-word, right.

"Asia do you mind?'

"I would rather not."

"Okay then. I wouldn't have taken you up on the offer anyways. Sona and I need to talk first."

"Ara ara will it be about us?" Akeno questioned.

"It might have to do with others besides myself and Sona.

"Oh?"

"Go take a bath." I got up and went to my room. A few minutes later Kiba came in.

"What did you do with the Belladonna?"

"It's still in my bag why?"

"Because my tea tasted like it. Did you spike the tea?"

"Nope. If you'd like I could show you the herb. It's right here." I walked over and took it out of my bag. "See none of it's missing."

"Okay. I'm sorry for distrusting you."

"Oh, it's fine." Kiba left.

A few hours had passed. I was with Akeno and Rias. We were surrounding a table. On the table I had placed a briefcase. I opened it up and showed the duo four pistols. They were the exact same as the ones I found in the church, because two were the ones I found. The others were the same caliber but shot real bullets. "The two guns on top shoot light. My light for now."

"Where did you get them?" Rias pondered.

"The church. Before everyone got there I was snooping in its depths and found the top two and some ammo. I haven't been able to replicate the ammo yet but I was able to use magic to make two magazines full of my light."

"You continue to amaze me." Rias spoke with awe.

"I'm still pondering the drawbacks."

"So how far have you come to making real ammo?" Rias interrupted my inner dialogue.

"I will probably have real ammo by next month. Three of four months after that I'll have demonic energy ammo."

"That was fast, where do you get the time to do all this?"

"I don't have many duties to the student council."

"I see."

"So, you two are going to be practicing using these two." I pointed to the bottom two pistols. "They are regular guns with regular human ammunition, so you'll be using clay pigeons and targets I made. We shall have target practice every other night and if you have time during the day. Don't worry about waking anyone else up. They'll be in a very, very deep sleep."

"What did you do?" Rias sounded concerned.

"Well, Kiba found me a bundle of natural sedatives what do you think I did?"

"Ufufu did you spike their teas, Hansuke-kun?"

"That may or may not be the case. Follow me." I brought the two beauties to a clearing on the Eastern side of the property. There were so far that I found, three: two on the northern side and the one we went to.

Upon arriving I set up three targets that were humanoid with red spots on all the vitals. I walked roughly ten yards away and set the girls up in a straight line with a target each.

"Why are there three targets Hansuke-kun?" Rias questioned.

"You'll need more than one for practice. Have either of you shot a gun before?" They shook their heads no. "Of course you haven't. Okay, this is the safety. If you have this on you can't pull the trigger and shoot. Stand centered and balanced. Hold your guns with both hands." They mimicked my movements. "Now each of you will gently squeeze the trigger on my queue. Alright?"

"Okay." Rias was lined up with her target and had her feet shoulder width apart her gun in both hands. Her only problems; she was a little shaky and the gun was pointed too low.

"Okay Hansuke-kun." Akeno's only problem was that she was too shaky. I walked over to Rias and gently lifted her arms up a little.

"Where are you aiming Rias?"

"The heart."

"Good, but you need to hold still and look down the sight. It's a little small but the heart should be just below this." I pointed out the slightly spiked area on the end of the barrel. I stepped back and looked at Rias again. She was still shaky. I walked behind her and put my hands on hers. "I hope you don't mind the closeness but you are still too shaky. Akeno you can relax and I suggest you cover your ears."

"Okay, thank you."

"I don't mind." Rias said. I did notice that she had a slight blush on her face.

"Okay. Rias when you fire the gun will kick back a little. Don't be scared. Relax your arms just slightly. Good. Okay, fire." I was holding her arms and hands and waiting for her to fire when Rias unloaded three shots into the target. "Whoa, there. I said gently squeeze the trigger not choke it out."

"I'm sorry." Rias put her head down. I took a step back and had her face me.

"It's okay rookie mistake. Calm down. Besides you just barely missed the heart." Truth be told Rias was only a few centimeters above the heart with each shot. "That mixed with the closeness of the shots shows how accurate you are naturally. Don't worry about it, ya hear?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you settle down and let Akeno give it a try?"

"Sure." I walked over to Akeno who had resumed her stance.

"Where are you aiming Akeno?"

"The head."

"That's for latter try for the heart, that way we can see where you hit no matter what direction you go. Okay?"

"Okay." Akeno repositioned her aim. She was a little shaky too.

"You're shaking. Try to stop I'll give you a second." I waited and Akeno didn't change.

"I'm sorry Hansuke-kun."

"It's okay as long as you aren't doin' it on purpose." I got behind Akeno and did the same as with Rias. My arms around her and my hands on hers. "Okay. Now when I tell you very gently squeeze the trigger. Don't squeeze it like you would one of your play things. Be gentle." I was able to steady her hands more than I had Rias.

"Ufufu how would you know how rough I'd be with my play things?"

"Really? Just shoot on three. One. Two. Three." Akeno pulled the trigger and shot twice. She hit the tip top of the heart, not quite missing but not quite hitting either. "That was a great job Akeno. Are you two pullin' my leg? Have neither of you honestly shot a gun?"

"We've spent the majority of our time in the human world in Japan." Rias said.

"Ah, you should have spent at least a year in America. The gun laws there are great, at least they were. Now the government is getting pus-. Never mind. Shall you two go again?"

"Why don't you show us a little?" Rias suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Ara ara would you perhaps be a little shy, Hansuke-kun?"

"I just don't want the questions."

"What do you mean? You know what, never mind. Would you please just show us?"

"Okay. Just don't question me afterwards please." I lined up with the third target and was about to take my stance when Rias offered me her pistols. "I don't need that thank you though. I have my own." I drew my custom firearm from my holster that I had hidden under my shirt. I took aim and paused. "Are you two ready?" They nodded their heads. "Okay." I pulled the trigger and unloaded the ten round clip into the target in twenty seconds. Being a Devil speeds up your reaction time apparently. I holstered and turned to the girls. They had their mouths open in shock. I had hit the heart three times, the head twice, once in each lung, and then shot the thighs and stomach. "The shots on the thighs look like misses because they are aimed at arteries. The stomach shot left unattended is a slow painful death by your own stomach acids eating you away. If you don't think you can hit Riser in the heart or head, shoot his stomach because he won't heal and will think it will do nothing. Then you need to stall and, or shoot him more. The clips with my light will only give you ten shots max depending on how you pull the trigger. If you hold it down it will shoot more of a laser then a bullet. That's a temporary fall back. When practicing first just try to shoot one at a time, and then go for the accuracy. The more shots you have, the higher the chances. I'll leave you two to your practice. If you're wondering how I did that, I'm an American and Japanese. Keyword American. Sleep well you two and Rias, tomorrow night you'll have some reading to do, not training."


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day. Rias and friends were going to fight the yakitori. I feel bad about not being able to help much. I feel even worse that after all that training I have to watch it like a football game. It was only ten or fifteen minutes till the game and I had to give Rias and Akeno their guns and a special treat: custom holsters. When they get done I also have some custom pistols so they don't get rusty. I will soon be able to make more light pistols and ammo.

I just made it into the club room and I saw everyone battle ready but otherwise normal. I got Rias and Akeno's attentions and motioned for them to follow me. I brought them into another unused room in the old school building and placed my gun case on an old desk. "Look I feel bad about not being able to help out more than this so I got these for you two." I opened the case and pulled out the holsters. One was red with the Gremory seal in black on the gun's section. The other one was reversed colors. The holsters were more so pouches on a strip of a comfy spandex like material. The holsters attached with Velcro under one's shirt. It went lower than normal so as to not cause the ladies a discomforting rub under their bosoms. I explained this to the duo as I put the light pistols in the holsters. "If you don't like these I can get you a shoulder one that will also carry an extra clip. Akeno if you would like a more individual design I can have that arranged too. If you two want I can leave the room and let you put them on."

"Thank you. I can't express how much gratitude I have. This is very kind of you."

"Ufufu are you trying to win us over or something? Thank you, Hansuke-kun. I might

consider taking you up on that design offer. Though can you put this on for me? Neither Rias nor I know how."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you two uncomfortable."

"I'm okay with it, as Akeno pointed out we don't know how to put these on."

"Okay then. This might sound weird but, as you know, you two need to take off your

shirts." I turned and let them take off their academy shirts.

"We're done Hansuke-kun." I turned and tried as hard as I possibly could to only look

at their faces, stomachs, and the holsters. I walked over to Rias and put the red holster on her stomach and stuck the Velcro in a way that by leaving a lower button of her shirt unbuttoned Rias would be able to draw the gun. "All done Rias."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I walked over to Akeno and picked up the holster, still

refusing to look at her bust. "Ready Akeno?"

"You can look, you know? It's all right Hansuke-kun."

"That would be rude and disrespectful to you and your body."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

"Okay, Hansuke-kun." I proceeded to attach the holster to Akeno's stomach in the same

manner I attached Rias' holster.

"When you put your shirts on leave this button," I pointed at the button to show

which. "Unbuttoned so you can draw it quickly. Good luck you two and remember

these guns are only a last resort against any who aren't Riser himself. I should be getting back to Sona now. Good luck again." I started to walk out and towards the council room when Rias's voice stopped me.

"Allow me to give you the power of destruction. Please. I know your Sacred Gear can

give you the natural powers a person is born with. Allow me to give you this power."

"You would have to hit me with it."

"Well, all I have to do is have it make contact with you correct?"

"Yes."

"I can make one small enough to only get a strand or a few strands of hair."

"Instead can you get the tip of my fingernail I would prefer not having pure destruction next to my head."

"Okay then put your hand on the desk."

"Thank you, Rias." I sat in a chair and put my hand down. "Ready when you are."

"Okay." Rias gathered the Power of Destruction in her hand, it was itsy bitsy. She

released it just barely in front of my fingertip and moved it a hair getting my finger nail. The moment she drew back I felt my Gear come forth and my vision blackened. Before I passed out I heard screaming and the ORC bursting into the room. Then, Rias yelling orders while freaking out. I think I saw a silver haired maid as well, right before going under.

* * *

I was in a black room. As I looked around fire lit up showing a man a little ways away. "Hello?"

"Hello Hansuke. You might have already deducted this but I'm Furtum, Demon of Theft and Magic. Pleasure to meet you."

"I certainly hope this meeting is pleasurable."

"Well normally as a Demon I fight against my host. But for you I don't want to. In fact I submit. I think life with you will be highly entertaining. I will offer information and advice when you ask and when needed. I'm also going to tell you why you fainted."

"Well that sounds amazing. But how can I trust you?"

"I'm going to help you find the name of your sword. You can also trust me because I haven't attacked you and the reason you fainted is because you have a set number of powers to take at once. And it's not always a number. It's based on how powerful the power you take. You have so far, The Power of Destruction, Twilight Healing, and a knock off of Boosted Gear that works more as a Twice Critical on steroids. But then you also gained the power of Light. This is where I was very confused. You see if the person or source of the copied power is killed or erased you normally lose the power. Instead you just took it on completely. I think Athena might have something to do with that. She took a very large liking to you.

"So in other words, we are going to be learning a lot from each other."

"That is correct. Now its about time you wake up."

"I would agree but I'm not waking up"

"I see that."

"Maybe they have me in a medical ward. I hope everyone is doing okay."

* * *

 **Mean While…**

The game had begun. Everyone was in the club room and was prepping for the upcoming battle. Then Grayfia had made her announcement and the game began with the school's bell ringing, for Kouh was the battle field.

* * *

 **Hansuke PoV**

When I came back to reality I found myself in a bed. I was in a pair of medical shorts. I looked around the room and saw three chairs to my right, medical machines on my left, and in the upper left corner of the room a TV was placed. I heard steps coming towards my open door before a nurse came in. "You're finally awake? Good." The nurse leaned her head out the door and said, "Tell Sona-sama that he has awoken and she can stop worrying." She walked over to my bed and slowly began checking my vitals and reflexes.

"So how long was I out?"

"You've been in the hospital for three hours. You've been out for three and a half."

"It took half an hour for me to get here?"

"No one could go into the Old School building because they might interfere with the game.."

"Wow. That's pretty strict."

"Heh, yeah that's for sure."

"So is this a Devil hospital?"

"Yes."

"Do you know if the Gremory-Phenex game is going on still?"

"Yes, it's been going on for a little while now."

"So they are probably only about half way through it by now?"

"I would think so."

"Could you please turn it on?"

"Yes, once I finish checking you."

"Thank you."

"Hansuke-kun?" Sona had gotten to my room.

"Yes, Sona-chan?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but anxious. I'll tell you what happened when the Rating Game ends. Okay?"

"Okay. I was worried about you." Sona walked over to the TV and tuned into the Game. Then she walked over and sat in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll try not to do so in the future."

"I'll hold you to that." We continued in silence until the nurse finished and Sona turned the TV up. I motioned for her to come closer and when she did I gently pulled her into my bed and we, sat with her in my arms, watching the Rating Game.

Ise and Koneko were just coming out of the gym when it blew up and Akeno flew down above them. Then Koneko blew up! My poor Koneko-chan~ I'll get back at that damn Queen! I know it was the queen because she flew down and announced herself! VENGEANCE! Pay back's a bitch! Issei looked like he was going to try something but Akeno stepped in and took his place. I figured the Queens would battle. I shifted my head to look at Sona. "We're making Rias and Co. Read _The Art of War_."

"Agreed." We continued to watch the Rating Game in a companionable silence. Ise had made his way to the field with Kiba. At the same time Akeno was fighting with the Bomb Queen. Akeno was kicking ass but she was getting tired. It was obvious. Akeno's shirt was torn but not low enough to show the holster or enough to be immodest. Not that Akeno would care much anyways. Akeno launched an attack at Riser's Queen and it should have resigned her but the Queen, huffing and puffing, pulled a vial filled with a clear liquid out from her bosom and drank it. I could tell what the liquid was, Phoenix Tears. I guess that's only fair with Asia's Twilight Healing. Akeno couldn't win unless she uses the secret weapon though. She was much too tired. Akeno did just that. As Yubelluna charged a powerful explosive attack up Akeno drew and shot her in the stomach.

"How did you get your hands on light!?" Yubelluna was outraged, rightfully so.

"My boyfriend." WHAT!?

"Sona I have no idea what she's talking about."

"I know. I want you to know that I don't mind though. Monogamy is pretty rare for Devils. If you have feelings for Akeno and or Toujou-san I am okay with them. As long as you don't forget me."

"I could never forget you, Sona. Are you sure about polygamy though?"

"Yes, but we can talk more after the game."

"Okay."

Akeno had flown to the club room and Asia was healing her. The announcement about the Bomb Queen shocked everyone on Riser's peerage. So much so that Riser was giving Rias a challenge, that chicken shit. Rias waited for Akeno to get healed before the trio set off for Riser's base.

While they made their way there Ise and Kiba's fights were getting rougher. Kiba was fighting a Knight while Ise had just ended a fight with a Rook. The rest of Riser's peerage had shown up and were starting on Ise. I kind of feel bad for him. The most female attention he's ever gotten is a non-sexually violent affair. I could hear everyone warning the girls about not letting Ise touch them for some reason besides it being a fight. Ise started saying something because Ravel Phenex, Riser's little sister, had pointed out that Rias and the others were on the roof with Riser. "Boosted Gear respond to my feeeelingssss! Give me the strength to help Buchou!" After that Ise's gauntlet's green gem glowed and it said,

 **[Dragon Booster!]**

"I need more! For Buchou, Koneko's revenge, for my comrades!"

 **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation!]** I watched as the Dragon's aura covered Issei's arm and the gauntlet slowly change form. The Gauntlet now covered the majority of Ise's arm and new gems appeared. Ise looked energized again.

"Kiba! Release your Sacred Gear!" Kiba looked confused but humored Ise any ways.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **[Transfer!]** The area in which Kiba and Ise occupied was filled with demonic swords. Riser's remaining peerage members were all impaled in various ways. They expressed their surprise in various ways. Once they were retired Ise and Kiba jogged to the school building to join the trio.

Upon arriving Ise promoted and Kiba summoned his flame delete sword. Once getting with the other three Rias called out, "Your peerage has been defeated Riser! Resign before we have to blow you away painfully!"

"HA! You can't beat me I am the immortal Phenex! You and you crappy servants are nothing compared to me! I am the King this match doesn't end until I fall or you fall. And I am much too powerful for you!" Riser summoned flame wings and flew up into the air. Rias summoned her Power of Destruction, Akeno charged a lightning spell, Ise boosted for a third time since gifting, and Kiba took a stance.

"On your call Buchou." Kiba said.

"Give it your best shot! You scum!"

"Kiba use your Flame Delete after we all attack see if it can do anything to Phenex flames."

"Yes Buchou."

'NOW!" Rias let her power fly, Akeno followed and Ise rushed forward with four boosts now. Ise punched into the smoke left by Rias and Akeno's attacks and the Boosted Gear let out

 **[Explosion]** As the smoke cleared Rias called Ise back and sent Kiba forward. Kiba summoned a second flame delete as the smoke cleared. Once it was gone a humanoid fire lump stood. Kiba thrust his swords in and summoned more running around stabbing the fire. It lessened a little but otherwise it was nothing.

"Kiba come back." Rias ordered. The group watched as Riser healed from the feet up. Once his head was finished he spoke,

"That actually stung a little Rias. Too bad it wasn't anything worth my concern. Riser took a step towards the group began walking closer. After a few steps he tripped but recovered. Once he stood up straight he screamed out. Rias and Akeno had shot him. They had hit him in the heart and the stomach. He fell again and tried to stand but he kept stumbling. Ise had about five boosts now and he gifted the power to Rias. She stood tall and raised her Destruction in the air before throwing it at Riser and causing a cloud of smoke to go up. Before the dust and smoke could clear an announcement rang out.

[Riser-sama retires. Victory to Rias Gremory-sama.] The Gremory group cheered and hugged but then they were transported to wherever.

"Well I'm glad the training and my guns payed off."

"So am I. I have a feeling this isn't over though."

"I have the same feeling."

"Those feelings are correct." I looked up to the door at the new voice and saw a man with crimson hair just like Rias. He looked to be in his late-twenty or early-thirties. I of course knew this wasn't how it was. The man in front of me was much older than that, tens of times older than that. The man in front of me was the Maou Lucifer. "May I come in?"

"Could we deny you?"

"This time."

"I see. Unofficial family business correct?"

"Yes."

"So Rias is still being forced to marry Mr. Yakitori Douche?"

"For now. My sister and her peerage are in Kouh right now. Her pawn is-"

"His name is Issei Hyoudou."

"Sorry. Issei is unconscious from exhaustion, same with Akeno. Yuuto is currently asleep. He wasn't pushed too far in the Rating Game. Rias is being taken by our father to the marriage. I have sent Grayfia to notify Ise. He's the only one the servants won't be able to force into coming as a server. Of course once he shows up those facades will drop."

"How's Koneko?"

"Koneko is still asleep and recovering. She is expected to recover fully."

"Thank you. Now what did you tell me for?"

"So you can rest easy."

"We should play poker sometime."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you can't lie for shit." I heard Sona suck in some air.

Sirzechs laughed "That is true. I came to see if Sona would like to come to see the wedding play out. And to see how Furtum is treating his newest host."

"So you know about Furtum huh?"

"That I do."

"What are you talking about?" Sona spoke up.

"My Gear. I pushed farther than I knew when I took on Rias's Power of Destruction. In my unconscious state Furtum finally made his appearance. We talked and he is intrigued with how this life will go and doesn't know a few things about my Sacred Gear. He said he will be an adviser and comrade."

"I see."

"So about that invitation Sona."

"I can't. I have to stay by Hansuke-kun's side."

"No. Please go then you can give me a synopsis."

"Okay. But you better rest."

"I will.

"We must be going now. Rest well Hansuke. I expect that poker game."

I laughed. "I can do that. Bye Sona-chan, Sirzechs-sama."

"Bye Hansuke-kun." About five minutes after that a certain blonde hair girl came into my room, Asia. "Hey you."

"Hansuke-san. Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. Just didn't know the limit of my Sacred Gear. Thank you for your concern."

"It's fine. What are friends for after all? I'm glad to hear you're doing okay. Did you see us in the Rating Game? I'm really proud of everyone. Thank you for helping us."

"I did. I'm proud of you as well. But I do suggest you go check on Issei-kun. He's going to need you."

"Well if you say so Hansuke-san. Thank you again."

* * *

After Asia left I had gone to crash a wedding. I had snuck in through a servant's' door. I was in black slacks, a black button up, and a red tie. I refused a jacket and to tuck in my shirt, this was a joke wedding anyways. I had just found the ceremony hall when I was spotted by Kiba. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the fireworks. Nice job by the way."

"Thank you. What do you mean by fireworks?"

"This is unjust and Ise knows that."

"What d-"

BANG!

The door were just blown in. Ise came walking in and said, "Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!" Oh Ise. You couldn't have worded that a little bit better?

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This wedding is a fluke! We won the Rating Game fair and square!"

"What?"

"They did?"

"How come the wedding is taking place?" Whispers filled the hall.

"You know what scum! I'll kill you here and now!" Riser had been healed and restored to his cocky self. "You guys won by catching me off guard and you are too weak to do anything like that!"

"Then how about a one on one fight? Dragon vs Phoenix. If the boy wins he can take my sister and leave. If he loses he leaves and Riser marries Rias."

"I'll accept that!" Ise spoke up to Sirzechs.

"Hmph. Why not?"

Ise and Riser were in a Rating Game type field. "Buchou! I'll finish it in ten seconds!"

"Ha. Then I guess I'll finish it in five!"

"Begin!" Ise's gauntlet made a sound.

 **[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]** Ise was covered in a red armor. Once the transformation finished; he began attacking Riser by sending a huge Demonic energy bullet at him. They continued to fight going so far as to fist fight. Ise kicked Riser away and as he rushed to hit him again, the time limit ran out. Ise landed on the ground and skidded for a few feet. Upon standing he was right in front of Riser. Riser started to make snarky comments while lifting Ise up, until Ise punched him. Riser dropped him and coughed up blood. Ise went on to explain that he had punched him with a cross.

"How are you holding a cross!? No Devil can hold a cross! Even if you had had your armor on you shouldn't have been able to hold a cross! Wait! Did you- Did you give your left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet!? You know it can never change back right?"

"Yeah. What's your point? I figure an arm is a small price to pay for Buchou's happiness and freedom."

Then Ise gifted a bottle of clear liquid before going to dump it on Riser.

"Stop! Don't you know what you're doing? This is a matter of Pure-Blooded Devils! This is important to the future of Pure-Blooded Devils!"

"I don't care! I only care about what Rias wants! She was crying! When we were training before the match. I found Rias crying at the thought of marrying you! You never make a woman cry! Ever!" Ise then shattered the bottle over Riser. It was holy water. The fight was about to continue in a pummeling but Ravel had gone down and stopped it. Ise came out and grabbed Rias. He ran outside and summoned a griffin and they flew away into the sky. I turned to see them but was met with a very unhappy Sona.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh. Watching prime time entertainment? Did I mention how gorgeous you look in that dress?" That was the truth Sona did look gorgeous, up until she got a VERY scary aura and said one word,

"Run."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Alrighty Folks I rewrote a lot of this story. If you like it I highly suggest you reread(for those of you who jumped here from the email).**

"Okay Hansuke-kun today you are going to get your Familiar. We'll be going to the Familiar Forest with the Gremory Group and Saji."

"Understood. So what kind of Familiar do you have?"

"I have a Raven. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please." Sona held out her hand and a slightly larger than average Raven

appeared.

"Her name is Hitomi."

"You're very beautiful Hitomi." I cooed and stroked her feathers.

"She likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"She didn't try to bite your fingers off."

"Oh, well thanks for the warning."

"You're fine are you not? It's time we get going."

"Okay." And so we left for the ORC room with Saji.

We had just gotten to the Familiar Forest when a guy came out from a tree and

totally ripped off Pokémon. Bastard pissed me off. Once his rant was over with we started walking towards a pond because Ise wanted to get a hot girl as his Familiar and the Rip off guy fooled him into thinking the water sprite was Ise's version of hot. We were a little ways into the forest when I heard a voice; it was a very dark voice.

 _Come to me._

 _Why?_

 _I am to be a Familiar._

… _Where too?_

 _Left and I shall guide you from there._

I started walking away from the others. Sona noticed. "Where you

going?"

"Left. I was asked to."

"By whom?"

"I don't know yet. But I want to find out."

"I'll go with you." So I grabbed her hand and started walking in the direction I was

asked. The voice sounded so dark I summoned my glasses and searched our

surroundings.

 _Turn left. Then walk fifty paces. Go into the cave._

I followed the directions and once I got near the cave I felt like the character

in the horror movies that is told by the entire audience "Don't look in the closet. Just don't look in the closet! You dumb bitch!"

We got to the cave edge and I stopped us. I turned to Sona, "Do you want to go

into the cave with me?"

"You don't have a choice."

"Thought so. Let's go." We walked forward and continued.

We walked for what seemed like hours. We got so deep into the cave that I had to summon a small light item. We were nearing a mass of black when Sona screamed. I turned to her and tried to figure out what was wrong but she wouldn't respond only cry and sob at me. When she turned her head she looked at me but it was more through me. I looked to the mass that was now writhing and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" The mass took shape, it was

now a man about eight feet tall and so he towered over me by about two and a half feet.

" _I put her in her darkest fear. I meant to do the same with you but it's not_

 _working you see me. As I see your fear. It surprises me. Your darkest fear is_

 _your only fear."_

"You must be Agramon." The 'man' flinched when I said his name.

" _So you know of me. That dampens my plan. You now know I was who lead you here, of_

 _course. So now that you know who I am and what I do, how do you not see your fear when around me? I don't even have to try with others yet when I do try with you… nothing."_

"Free her first."

" _Very well."_ The man motioned his hand at Sona who seemed to be shocked that she was here, not wherever she was. " _Now your response?"_

"One second. Sona are you okay? Hey, it's okay. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Don't worry."

"Everyone died, they were gone, you were missing and dead and yet you killed them and

everyone was gone." Sona sobbed into my chest. I felt Agramon shift behind me so I threw up a light wall between us without turning to him.

"I'm trying to comfort my girlfriend here! Attacking people when their backs are turned is dishonorable and a bad habit too! Sona honey, it's okay, everyone is okay." I muttered a sleeping spell under my breath and Sona went limp. I put her in a floating barrier and levitated her out of the demon's aura reach. "I would guess that my being blessed by Athena with a kind of True Sight would be the cause of seeing through your illusions." I said turning to Agramon and letting the wall down.

" _And the Demon inside you lives where?"_

"Furtum is in the Sacred Gear I possess."

" _Furtum you say?."_

"Yes."

" _I think we were comrades once. Before he was sealed off. "_

"I see. I have a question for you."

" _I'm waiting."_

"How would you like to make a pact?"

" _Your terms?"_

"You will be my partner, help me in battles, answer questions I have

honestly, stuff like that."

" _That would come at a price."_

"And you would value it at?"

" _Instead of a price how about I do all you said until I can break through your Sight?_

 _Once I do I shall leave and return here."_

"No killing or causing delusions without my permission during said time."

" _If that is what it takes."_

"If you do break the terms you shall forever be in the service of my

soul not as a partner but a slave."

" _I accept your challenge boy."_

"How do you plan on traveling with me?"

" _I was going to imprint on your body."_

"So I'm going to have the embodiment of fear as a tattoo, sweet."

" _Something like that."_

"I know, I read and researched all about Demonic imprinting. I will always know

where you are and vice versa. You'll show up as a part of me until one of us

deems it otherwise. No one can take the imprint off without our consent and

therefore our undoing."

" _Yes."_

"Well come on then." The 'man' became smoke once more settling over me then

condensing on my back. I felt the imprint occur and then the smoke was gone.

I waited a second before hearing Agramon's voice in my head, " _It's done."_

"I know." I started walking out with the floating Sona next to me. Once at the

cave entrance I looked into her mind and sealed her memories of Agramon's delusions. The know-how was given by Agramon himself. _Agramongo say hi to Furtum and play nice._

" _Okay then."_

I continued walking with Sona floating until I heard a scream. I woke Sona and

she came to instantly not lethargic in the slightest. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I think the others are in trouble." We ran to where I heard the

screams and walk onto the scene of any straight or bisexual man's dream. All the girls were having their clothes eaten by green slime and the boys were trapped and helpless. Sona ran to Rias and before she could be warned tried to wipe it off her. The slime only split and started burning her clothes. I was already aroused but once Sona's clothes were gone I was horny end of story. It was hot all of them almost nude and squirming around. But I couldn't let them suffer I sent lightning magic at it and started frying the fucker. Once it was all done the girl's magic still wasn't working and so I took my jacket off and gave it to Sona, then my dress shirt and gave that to Koneko I took of my tee and gave it to Akeno. I was left it a tank top. I turned to the boys and was about to tell them to help when I saw them still stuck. Right before I could do anything Asia ran and tried to help Ise only getting stuck again. Then a blue sprite dragon started electrocuting the slime and the boys at the same time. The rip off idiot started going off about how rare they were and how they only appeared to people with pure hearts so for a Devil to get one was mind blowing. I shocked him and continued forward. Asia named the dragon Rassei and made it her Familiar.

"Well, what an interesting trip. How about we get back and you girls get some clothes?"

"What's wrong Hansuke-kun, didn't like what you saw?" Akeno teased.

"I did. I like all of what I saw. But I shouldn't have seen it in the first place. I'm with Sona and that's that. I'm trying everyday not to let her down and not to let in to my urges. I don't know how to bring that up. And it is killing me not talking to her about it." I activated the teleportation circle and once there I went home. I had only gotten to the front gates when Sona caught me now in the school uniform.

"Hansuke! Hansuke wait!" Sona grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What?"

"What were you talking about?"

"I want them. I want to be with Akeno and Koneko just as much as you and I don't know how to choose one of you girls. I love you. I love them. I love all of you. I don't entirely know why or how it came to be but I do love you three. I can't help it. I just do."

"You love me? Us? You don't have to worry about choosing one of us. Devils often practice polygamy."

"But I just didn't know how to ask you or them. I still don't. Yes. I love you three with all my heart. With all I have."

"I am okay with you having concubines as long as I am head wife."

"What? Wife? You would marry me?"

"Once you prove equal or superior intellect."

"Okay. I hope chess isn't the only way to do that."

"It isn't, just the quickest way."

"We're teens we have time."

"Agreed."

"Would you come home with me tonight, please?"

"…Sure."

Sona and I walked to my home. We got there and I kissed her. I kissed her with all I had. I put all my love into the kiss. I put everything I felt about Sona into the kiss. It soon escalated into us making out, our tongues wrestling for dominance. Back and forth neither giving any ground. Once we parted for air a trail of saliva was connected to our lips and after breathing it broke only noticed in our memories. We kissed again and the struggle for dominance was renewed. I began winning exploring Sona's mouth with my tongue only for her to restart and push me back. Her tongue explored and I was aroused by her dominance, by her fire. We parted once more and we both noticed that I was hard and she wet. We blushed and parted farther. We then got ready for bed neither knowing how to go from there. I walked into the living room to find Sona laying on the couch.

"You are not sleeping on the couch. Take the bed."

"... Only if you share it with me."

I sighed. "Sona," Sona gave me a look. One I hadn't seen before. She was open. Emotionally. This was the real her. Insecure and a teenage girl. "Okay then." We walked to my room and Sona began stripping. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"What will you be wearing to bed?"

"My underwear. Are you not going to be wearing the same?"

"Okay, well I can get you a shirt or something."

"No. Let's just go to bed."

"Okay." I started to get undressed as Sona did out of my view. I climbed into bed and turned to look at Sona. She was wearing only her panties. I felt myself get hard and silently cursed my damn hormones. Her underwear was a dark blue lace. Not a thong but panties. Sona had a blush and I realized I was staring at her. My eyes were switching between her breasts and her underwear. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. You can look all you want. You're my boyfriend and it's okay." Sona slipped into bed. "Goodnight Hansuke-kun." Sona reached over and switched off my lamp, enveloping the room in darkness. I rolled over and tried to sleep knowing that a mostly naked Sona was right next to me.

After a few minutes I felt Sona slide closer to me and cuddle up. I could feel her bare breasts against my back and I was trying very hard and slowly failing to keep from pitching a tent. After about ten more minutes Sona asked me, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes. I love you with everything I have and I won't ever stop."

* * *

"So you're going after all of us? How naughty Hansuke-kun." I was in the clubroom with only Akeno. Everyone was running late and I figured now would be the best time to broach the subject of me being with her, Koneko and Sona.

"I don't care. Remember though Akeno, if you tease me too much you may find that I'm the teaser and you the victim. Or it may be completely serious."

"I would be okay with being your victim Hansuke-kun~" Akeno said that while starting to suck her finger and making her voice get husky.

"I'm sure you would."

"So how do you plan on telling or asking Koneko?"

"I have no idea."

"Don't worry the worst she can do is beat the living shit out of you."

"Thanks for the confidence boost really really need that."

"Any time Hansuke-kun. I have a question though, when are you going to take me out on our first date?"

"When things around here settle down?"

"That's actually a good point. I'll hold you to that Hansuke-kun."

"I promise to hold to my word. Now where do you think Koneko is?"

"I think you should wait a bit for Koneko. Maybe take her sweets shopping one of these days."

"That is an amazing idea thank you." I looked at Akeno, really looked at her. She was gorgeous.

"So what do you think we'll be doing today?"

I didn't respond. Instead I got up and walked to Akeno. I looked her straight in the eyes, "You are gorgeous, and I'm in love with you." Akeno looked surprised. Before she uttered a response I kissed her. Nothing sexual, just to show that I had fallen so hard for her.

After we parted Akeno looked far off. "I love you too Hansuke-kun. Please take care of me."

"For forever." After that Akeno and I started to prepare the club room for the upcoming meeting.

 ***A little while later***

"Alright everybody, this meeting is to announce that our next meeting will be held at Issei-kun's house due to the annual cleaning."

"What?! Why my house?!" Issei didn't like that.

"I can tell tell you where the baby photos are!" I spoke up immediately.

"Oh? Do tell Hansuke-kun."

"Just call me over when you have your meeting. Mrs. Hyoudou loves me. She's like another mom to me."

"Well then, in that case…."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright girls make yourselves at home. Hansuke is going to find those scrapbooks for everyone while I bring out some snacks." Mrs. Hyoudou was working fast trying to make everyone's stay as comfortable as possible. She was always a nice lady. She practically took me in as her second son after the accident.

I ran upstairs and once getting to the main hallway took an abrupt right turn. I opened the closet and pulled out the boxes. Looking through a few of them I saw that I was in a number of the photos. Crap. This was going to backfire. I was told to bring these down though. Crap. I brought the boxes with scrapbooks down.

Once I got into sight the girls practically raced towards me. I held out my hand, "No. Not yet. Go back and sit down!" The girls pouted. I continued to the dining room table. I could see Mrs. Hyoudou in the kitchen. Going through the books real quick I found every single one that had me in them and put them aside then flipped the box on top of that. Then I brought all the ones for Issei out. "Alright girls here are Issei's scrapbooks." Issei looked very indignant.

"Thank you Hansuke-kun." Rias said. Everyone started going through and Asia and Rias were fawning over baby Issei. My plan was beginning to work when Mrs. Hyoudou came from the kitchen.

"Hansuke-kun you forgot a few on the table."

"What? No I didn't."

"Hansuke don't argue with me. There are four other books on the table. They were under the box." Mrs. Hyoudou turned to the girls. "Would any of you be willing to go grab those? I have a suspicion that Hansuke-kun might try and get rid of them."

Kiba laughed. "I'll get them actually. No need for the ladies to get up."

"Thank you Kiba-san. It's nice to know there's a real gentleman in here." Mrs. Hyoudou looked pointedly at Issei and I.

"I'm sorry Okaa-san please forgive me!" I bowed my head.

Mrs. Hyoudou laughed. "Oh i'm just teasing you Hansuke, go enjoy yourself. Also when are you bringing home this, Sona I hear so much about? She isn't here is she?"

"No, Sona-chan isn't here with us today, but if you'd be willing I can bring her over for dinner sometime soon."

"Sounds fantastic dear." Mrs. Hyoudou joined Asia and Rias looking at Issei's personal baby book.

"Hey Hansuke-kun."

I turned to see Kiba had opened one of our books. "Yeah?"

"Why are you in so many of these? And call Mrs. Hyoudou Okaa-san?"

"My parents were killed in a car crash. Mrs. Hyoudou has practically taken me in as her son."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright Kiba-san."

"Please call me Yuuto. We are comrades yes? It is also fair."

"Alright Yuuto-kun. So which one are you looking at?"

"This one has a lot of another little boy in it."

"Oh. That's actually a girl and her name is Irina. I don't think you'll enjoy that one all that much though. Those are mostly boring photos. If you pick up one that…." I stopped talking. Yuuto's entire mood had shifted. I was wondering when he would see it. Irina's dad had a Holy Sword. He was a businessman too. That's how I was able to know both Irina and Issei as a young kid even though most of my time was in America. Irina's dad saw my interest in the sword and my reading materials so he told me about it once. I didn't believe him then but with my knew knowledge he was probably telling the truth.

"Do you know what this is Hansuke-kun?" Yuuto turned the scrapbook and pointed at a sword, the sword, that was hung about Irina's fireplace.

"It's a holy sword. Nothing out of legend though."

"That is correct. But still, it reminds me of my purpose."

"Your purpose?"

"My purpose to live."

"I would have hoped you lived for yourself and maybe Rias and your family."

"Not until I finish my first mission."

"Yuuto-kun, I can tell this means a lot to you. Just remember that your mission no matter what it is. Doesn't have to be a solo mission. You have family and comrades right here willing to do anything for you. Myself included."

Yuuto opened his mouth, then closed it. He closed his eyes and took a breath before he continued, "Thank you Hansuke-kun, but my goal has a few parts to it."

"Don't they all?"

Yuuto let out a small laugh. "That they do. But forget it okay? It doesn't matter."

"I'll leave it be for now but it does matter. You're family to me. You all are. So all of your dreams and goals matter. For now let us just enjoy ourselves yes?"

"Sounds like a plan Hansuke-kun. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me where I was wrong a bit."

"I have a habit of that. No one's ever thanked me for it though. That's a first."

Yuuto laughed. "I'm sure."

 ***The next night***

"I heard Koneko got hurt during your Stray hunt what happened?!" I had rushed to the OCR clubroom once I heard. They were regrouping because Yuuto apparently walked off.

"Kiba was totally out of it tonight! He wasn't paying any attention and got Koneko burned and almost got himself killed too!" Issei answered.

"That doesn't sound like Yuuto-kun."

"Afterwards I asked him what it was about and he was going on about Devils being selfish by nature and his true goal and reason for living!"

"Which was?"

"He said destroying Excalibur was his reason."

"I feared that might be the case." Rias said.

"Do you have any idea what might have caused him to go like this so suddenly though?" Issei asked.

"Actually I think I might. Remember that kid we used to play with when we were young? Her family used to invite us to church a lot."

"I think I remember. Weren't we like five?"

"Yes. Well in one our photos we're all there and then there's a Holy Sword in the background."

"What's a holy sword?" Issei asked.

"A holy sword is the opposite of a Demonic or Demon Sword. It's the greatest weapon against Devils. All holy swords are poisonous and or harmful to Devils. Devils will be burnt just by touching them. If cut by them they will be Erased. Not just killed. Their souls will be destroyed too." Rias explained.

"How would that affect Kiba?" Issei asked

"Kiba-san has a history with holy swords. Which we can explain another time. It's been a long night and everyone should get some sleep. Thank you for your concern Hansuke-kun." Rias bid everyone leave.

 ***Next morning***

Sona and I were entering the front gates when we saw two visitors in white cloaks. They had an aura around them I didn't like. It was the same feeling as going into that church just boosted like a rocket. I turned to Sona, "Were you expecting them?"

"Not at all. Be ready though. Before we approach read them for me as well."

"Alright. The shorter one has another sword. It shapeshifts. Holy. Church members as you could probably tell. Fast. But arrogant. Especially the taller one. Speaking of which she has a more powerful sword. I can't get a name but it's in a pocket dimension. Any ideas?"

"A few, but they can wait. Anything else?"

"They're both wearing crosses. The large sword on the taller one's back is meant for destruction oddly enough. These swords are starting to sound like-"

"Excalibur."

"They want to talk with Rias probably, mission from the church."

"Agreed. Let's talk to them."

"I have an weird feeling about the smaller one."

"What kind of weird?"

"Familiarity."

Sona turned and gave me a concerned and confused look. But we had made it to the duo. "How may I help you two?"

"We need to speak with the Devil that controls this territory." The taller one said.

"I can set that up. Before hand though introductions are normally done."

"Don't mind her she's a bit of a stickler." The smaller girl said. Then she reached up and took her hood down. My heart couldn't stop pounding. It was getting hard to catch my breath. "Hi I'm Irina Shidou, pleasure to meet you!" Irina hadn't directly looked at me yet. I was standing behind Sona.

"Sona Sitri, High-Class Devil and heir to the Sitri house, pleasure to make your acquaintance. This here is-"

"Hansuke-kun?!" Irina saw me.

"H-hi Irina. Long time no see eh?" Irina squealed and rushed me into a hug.

"Oh my God! It's been so long! And to think you could change this much while I was gone!" Sona and I winced when she said the G-word. "I'm sorry I forgot about that part."

Irina backed away from me. "Time has certainly changed us hasn't it."

"Yeah, we have a lot of catching up to do. Xenovia stop being rude introduce yourself to these two. This one is one of the childhood friends I told you about."

"Xenovia Quarta." Xenovia didn't make any move to shake our hands.

"Hansuke Akimoto, Pawn of Sona Sitri, holder of Furtum's Barrage and the Blessing of Athena. If Sona approves I can take you two to Rias Gremory the Devil who controls the territory."

"Go ahead Hansuke-kun, just be careful." Sona came up to me and looked at Irina before kissing me and walking away. I'd never seen that side of Sona before. It was almost as if she was jealous. Oh wait she was. Great!

"Follow me girls." I started walking them to the Old School building. "So Irina why'd you move all those years ago? I came back and you were finishing packing up."

"That was when I was entered into the Church's service. My parents were retired Exorcists and I wanted to follow in their footsteps and serve G-you know," Irina looked at me, "Him. Sorry close call."

"It's alright. So that's why you left eh? Well I wish I'd known I would have written."

"I do too. I heard about your parents. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"It's alright lass. I'm alright. I had Issei you know! He was always there after the accident."

"I'm glad. I've always had you in my prayers Hansuke-kun."

"Thank you Irina. I know that means a lot for you."

"So why did you become a Devil Hansuke-kun?"

"A Fallen Angel killed me. Sona saved my life. Found out I had this uber cool Sacred Gear. Furtum's Barrage. In related news I was also unknowingly blessed by Athena. Fun fact too, I have this." I summoned a spear of light.

"Hansuke-kun! You have light powers?! How?! You must truly be blessed by God!"

I ignored the pain in my head. "Well in theory yeah. He did create the Sacred Gear system. I'm a bit glad I used to go to church with your family back then. Might have saved my ass before getting here."

"How did you get light powers?" This was the first time Xenovia spoke up.

"Sacred Gear takes the powers used against me that are natural or that of other Sacred Gears. There's obviously a limit to it. Like my light isn't or wasn't as potent as the original but it can still be built up. Then there's another one I got. It heals, it can't heal major wounds all that well nor as quickly as the original but it works for when I hurt myself and then for training." I decided to stay a bit quiet on my other powers.

"So not only were you killed by the Fallen you were also empowered. Twice over?"

"Yes, Xenovia. Nice Excalibur by the way, Destruction right?" Xenovia spluttered. "We're here. Rias is upstairs. Please be respectful and polite, the both of you. Especially you Ms. Quarta." Xenovia gave me a nasty look. "Come on upstairs let's go."

 ***Time Skip***

"So we're just waiting on Issei-kun yes?" Irina asked the room. I was befuddled with how she couldn't grasp the tenseness of the room. All the Devils, especially Yuuto-kun were on edge. Yuuto-kun was letting off pure hatred. It was obvious he knew what sword Xenovia carried with her.

"That's correct Irina-chan. He should be here any minute with Rias's other member as well." Once I finished Issei and Asia choose to walk. Sometimes this group made, "Speak of the Devil," way too true.

"Hi Issei-kun do you remember me?!" Irina yelled from the couch.

Issei of course was very confused and also guarded. Looks like his instincts were starting to kick in. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Issei was already looking at Irina lecherously. Great.

Irina pouted. "Hansuke-kun remembered me!"

"Issei, Irina here is that little kid we used to play with."

"But you're a girl! A hot girl!"

Irina blushed. "You thought I was a boy? Well I admit I was really tomboyish back then." You see Irina had gone from a little boy looking girl to a mature woman. Her battle outfit was concealed under her robes but her arms and legs revealed she was toned and her face and eyes matched her brown hair perfectly.

"Now that we have that out of the way I think it would be best we get onto business yes?" I spoke up looking at Rias.

"Agreed. What do you two want?"

Xenovia spoke, "We've been sent on a mission from the Church. The Fallen Angel Kokabiel has stolen three of the Excalibur fragments."

"And what you think we've thrown our lot in with them?!" Oh no Rias was offended. "I am the sister of the Maou Lucifer and a High-class Devil! We would never help a Fallen Angel!"

"That was what we were hoping for. We came to ask that you let us complete our mission without interference actually."

"But that's a suicide mission! Irina you can't be serious?"

"If it's His will I shall do what is needed."

"Are you kidding me?! But-" I looked into Irina's eyes. I couldn't say anything else. "I don't want to lose more family. But if it's your choice." Irina winced.

Xenovia began speaking again, "Yes if death is what it takes. I would prefer it not but it is our duty."

"Fine. So be it."

Rias spoke up, "We will leave you alone in your mission."

"But Buchou!" Yuuto-kun had spoken up.

"No Kiba. We will leave them be. That is final." Yuuto-kun said nothing just fumed more in the corner.

"We should take our leave. If you ever wanna be exorcised Issei-kun, Hansuke-kun, just give me a call alright?"

"Despite that weird comment at the end I'm going to walk you out." I said. We started walking to the door when Xenovia turned and looked at Asia. Asia cowered behind Issei. I was on Irina's left side, Xenovia on her far side. Looking at Irina's arm I saw she had a rope tied there. It must have been her Excalibur. If things got ugly the most I could do was prevent Irina from helping Xenovia.

"Are you Asia Argento?"

"Y-yes."

"It makes sense I would run into a Witch here."

"Woah I heard about you! You were a Holy Maiden who could heal Fallen and Devils too. And even used it! I never would have thought you'd become a Devil too though." Irina interjected.

"I'm-I guess I'm okay."

"Of course she's not okay. She was a Saint and now became a Devil. You can't fall farther than that."

"Hey leave her alone!" Issei spoke up.

"Tell me do you still believe in God?" Of course Xenovia wouldn't care about the courtesy.

"Of course she doesn't. I mean she's a Devil and stuff."

"That doesn't always mean what you think. There are some whose hearts stay pyest even though they've betrayed Him."

"Is that true Asia? Do you still believe?"

Asia was crying at this point. I was getting fed up. "It's true. I've never been able to let go of my faith. I grew up with it."

"If that is so true you would allow me to execute you right here. In the name of God." Xenovia raised her sword up. "In fact I'll kill you right now." Xenovia started to ready her sword. Issei lunged but Koneko grabbed him. In the same moment I saw Akeno place a hand on Yuuto's shoulder and Rias stand up. Without thinking I lunged for Irina's shoulder and ripped her rope off willing it to be a sword. I placed it at Xenovia's throat in the same movement. Everyone froze. Even I froze. I was holding a Holy Sword. I was holding Excalibur and it wasn't affecting me. Issei moved first. He placed himself in front of Asia.

"You stay away from Asia! She's one of the kindest souls you will ever meet! If you can't see that you really are mindless!"

"Issei, we thank you for standing up to her but please assess the situation. Xenovia has a sword at her throat. Irina's sword. Irina's holy sword Excalibur. Being held by our friend Hansuke-kun. A Devil." Rias said.

"How are you holding my sword?!" Irina asked."

"I'm...not sure."

"Hansuke-kun could you please give her back the sword? It could be taken as an act of war."

"One second, Issei has something to say and I'm in agreeance with it."

"Issei?"

Xenovia interjected real quickly, "Just who are you to Asia Argento?"

Issei spoke, "Her family! And her friends! We all are! If you come any closer in an attempt to harm her, even a nasty look! I will spend every breath in my body making you regret it!"

"Is that so? Are you prepared to take on the entire Church then? That's extremely large talk from a small Devil like yourself."

"Those are pretty big words for someone with a sword at their throat." I said.

"That's a Holy Sword. As long as my faith is strong enough it can't hurt me."

"Question then girl, do you think it's strong enough?"

"Without a-" Xenovia gasped. I had scratched her jawline with the tip of Excalibur.

"You're wrong then. In so many ways."

"I think it would be best if you two finally left."

"No this is perfect. I'll take all of you on." Yuuto-kun spoke up.

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your senpai." Kiba said

"Rias what do you say? Can Yuuto-kun and Issei-kun spar with them?" I asked Rias.

"As long as this is all off the record fine. Let us go out back. Hansuke-kun, you should probably take the sword from her throat and give it back to your friend."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Here you go Irina." I handed Irina her sword. "Shall we be off?"


	10. Hiatus Warning

Due to recent life events I have to officially place my stories on hiatus. I will start writing again when life mellows out. Thank any and all for continued support


End file.
